


Зачет принят

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), ptitza_ga



Series: Визуал R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, OZDZ - Freeform, Xenophilia, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga
Summary: У Джорджи небольшой апгрейд) Что только не сделаешь ради того, чтобы понравиться ксенофилу наставнику.
Relationships: Джорджи Вангрефф/Ласель Обечанофф
Series: Визуал R - NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903585
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Зачет принят

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/3a/14/zIGLsNR1_o.jpg)


End file.
